Noches de Hokkaido
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: UA Horo estaba dispuesto a todo lo amaría, lo apoyaría,  aunque él no creyera en el amor. RenXHoro... CAP FINAL! un poco de LEMON xD lean!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia la empecé a publicar basada en otro anime pero, me di cuenta de que nunca había escrito nada de Shaman King por lo que mi necesidad de RenXHoro me hizo cambiarme, aparte los personajes quedan mejor :D

**Noches de Hokkaido**

La noche era fresca, olía a leche recién hervida, había luna llena y brillaba con tal intensidad que aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la luz sobre su rostro. Estiro los brazos y el pasto acaricio su piel, aquel era su lugar favorito, estaba cubierto de césped , con un árbol estratégicamente crecido para proporcionarle sombra por las mañanas y lo suficientemente alto para poder apreciar las hermosas noches de la isla de Hokkaido. Era su lugar secreto en medio del bosque que rodeaba la pequeña villa ainu. Suspiro un poco más del aire y miro su reloj, ya era hora de regresar a casa, si no quería que su madre le regañara, o aún peor que su hermana le gritara lo vago que era.

Bajo con cuidado por el sendero, cruzo un pedazo de bosque y llego a la calle principal, ya estaba oscuro y las pequeñas lámparas colocadas al lado del camino alumbraban escasamente la solitaria calle.

-en la ciudad la hubieran robado- dijo una voz calmada y sin mucha emoción.

-aaah- Horokeu se giro asustado, a su lado estaba parado un chico de cabellera negra– ¡Maldita sea casi me matas de un susto!-

-la bicicleta-

-¿Cómo?-

-hablo de la bicicleta… en la ciudad te la hubieran robado por no encadenarla a algún lugar-

Horokeu arqueo una ceja confundido, lo estudio con cuidado y llego a la conclusión de que jamás había visto a ese chico en toda su vida.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado- dijo con su mismo tono monótono de voz y se giro para seguir su camino.

-oye espera… ¿dijiste ciudad?- el chico se detuvo y volteo

-si…– Horokeu le miro con intensidad. – por cierto tienes un peinado ridículo… ¿Alguna vez te has visto a un espejo?- y dio media vuelta.

El chico se quedo mudo, después un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y cuando el moreno había desaparecido entre las sombras de los pinos. La mente en shock de Horokeu recapacito.

-bastardo- le grito se agacho por su bicicleta y se alejo indignado del lugar. Era la primera vez que alguien lo insultaba de aquella manera, bueno quizás lo habían hecho pero no en su cara, y no cuando era la primera vez que lo conocían.

-"No tengo un peinado extraño"- pensó el peliazul y se toco la cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo y se giro enojado –Es más que le importa…-

Horokeu Usui tenia dieciséis años, era sano, delgado y a veces un poco despistado, pero no idiota por lo tanto no dejaba que nadie lo insultara. Se subió a la bicicleta y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario del camino a su casa, anduvo por algunos minutos hasta que llego al final de la calle. No había rastro alguno del chico, dejo de lado la bicicleta y se subió a una cerca que había a la orilla del camino. Más allá siguiendo el camino de terracería había una gran casa. Ahí tenia que vivir, no podía simplemente desaparecer o vivir en el bosque. Afilo la mirada, exhalo enojado.

Cuando llegaban los fines de semana a Horokeu le gustaba caminar por el costado del río mirando las enredaderas de flores color lila y rosa, la naturaleza siempre lo relajaba, y aunque amaba el invierno y la nieve, los frescos veranos de su aldea eran de lo mejor, un poco humedos y tibios. Al final del camino se detenía y giraba a la derecha para dirigirse a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y aunque ahora no era fin de semana si era semana de vacaciones.

-Yoh…- dijo el chico caminando hacia el patio de la casa.

-aquí…- dijo una voz cansada. Usui se giro su amigo estaba recostado en el pasto, fumando tranquilamente.

-vaya, tu si aprovechas los días…- Yoh se encogió de hombros, sonrío y le extendió la caja de cigarros. Horokeu tomo uno y se sentó mientras lo encendía.

-¿Sabes de quien es la casa de campo, cerca del templo?- pregunto el azulito exhalando el humo. Yoh lo miro de reojo.

-No, mi abuelo dice que unas personas que vienen de China la compraron… ¿Por qué?-

-curiosidad… ¿Quieres ir a nadar a la presa?- atajo Horo mientras sonreía

-no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo- y bostezo cansadamente.

Después de dejar al aburrido de Yoh al servicio de su abuelo, Horo se dirigió rumbo a la presa. Iría a nadar se secaría al sol y después regresaría a su casa a comer, y… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. El chico de cabello azabache estaba parado a unos metros de el mirando hacia los árboles de fresas, cercados por una red.

-Tú…- le grito Horo, mientras lo señalaba. El chico volteo, y Horo se quedo sin palabras insultantes – cabeza de antena…-

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. El chico levanto una ceja.

-Es verdad, tu peinado es peor que el mío y aun así te burlaste de mi…-agrego y frunció el entrecejo.

-eres ruidoso-

-y tu eres molesto- respondió indignado Horo , metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminado.

-espera…¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿cómo?-

-¿acaso la banda en tu cabeza mata tus neuronas? – Horo lo miro indignado pero antes de que pudiera responder el otro chico agrego – Soy Ren… ¿cual es tú nombre?-

Horo lo miro con desconfianza, fue cuando se percato del extraño color de sus ojos, dorados.

-Horokeu- dijo en voz baja como hipnotizado del iris dorado.

-Horokeu… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?-

CONTINUARA…

Primer capitulo de mi historia :D espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia de Shaman King y amm bueno es introducción en el próximo cap abra mas cosas genialosas! xD

¿Abra escena lemon? Claro que si… cuando la historia lo requiera como por el cap 4 :D

Listening to: "Treasured Felony" by Skeptical Minds

Eating: ¡AIR! :D

Drinking: Lemon water xDD

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El chico de cabello azul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa invitación tan rápida y sin previo aviso. Lo miro estudiándolo, Ren era un chico delgado solo unos centímetros mas alto que él, y lo más sobresaliente de él eran sus ojos dorados. Entrecerró los ojos, debía de ser una broma.

-¿y bien?- cuestiono el chico de cabellera negra - ¿qué dices?

Horo lo miro unos segundos más. Se mordió el labio para después asentir. Apenas iban a la mitad del camino y un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo se revolvía en sus entrañas.

La casa de Ren era grande, elegante y al mismo tiempo vacía. Horokeu camino mirando las cosas que había sobre una repisa, varias fotos enmarcadas en bonitos cuadros de plata, se hallaban sobre ella. Usui se inclino para mirar una en particular, parecía ser una foto familiar, y todos vestían ropa tradicional.

-¿De donde eres?- dijo Horo mientras veía la foto, Ren se acerco a él.

-Lo dices por la ropa-

-si y por tu acento-

-Vaya, vaya no eres tan tonto como imagine…- Horokeu se indigno como por centésima vez en el día –Mi familia es de China…-

-aaah- murmuro Horo y se mordió la lengua para no seguir preguntando.

-Toma- Ren le extendió una copa casi llena.

-N-no gracias… no bebo- Ren levanto una ceja y sus pupilas doradas resplandecieron más, dio un paso al frente, se inclino un poco y su nariz casi rozo la mejilla del chico peliazul.

-¿Q-qué haces?- pregunto Horo y dio un paso atrás sonrojándose.

-Hueles a cigarro – sonrío de medio lado al ver la expresión del chico frente a él y agrego- así que fumas pero no quieres beber algo conmigo… -

-Yo…-Horokeu trago saliva y miro la copa – ¿tus padres no te dicen nada?-

-No creo que importe, mi padre nos abandono… y mi madre bebe mas que tú y yo juntos…- extendió la copa. Horo parpadeo confundido, no se esperaba una respuesta así, tomo la copa y se sintió algo culpable. Levanto la mirada Ren miraba por la ventana y parecía algo ausente, el sentimiento de culpa creció aún más en su pecho.

-yo… lo siento no quería…-

-Esta bien Horokeu- Ren se giro para quedar frente a frente – salud-

Usui levanto la copa, y en dos tragos se la bebió.

Llevaba cinco copas de ese vino, pero ya podía sentir extrañas sensaciones en las puntas de sus dedos y le era inevitable sonreír a cada palabra de Ren o incluso sin saber el porque.

Miro su reloj, las manecillas se movieron extrañamente, pestaño un poco.

-Demonios, si Pilika me ve llegar tarde no viviré para contarlo- dijo Usui y se levanto tambaleándose del sillón.

-¿Pilika?-

-si es mi hermana, demasiado molesta…- hipo un par de veces – Me voy Ren te veré después –

*RxH*RxH*RxH*

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba en su cama, y la luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de las cortinas. No tenia idea de cómo había llegado pero no le importaba demasiado tenia dolor de cabeza. Se incorporo se dirigió al baño y se miro en el espejo su cabello azul estaba demasiado revuelto y tenia unas leves machas color moradas bajo cada ojo, se lavo la cara, los dientes e intento arreglar su cabello; sin mucho éxito.

La tarde que había pasado con el chico chino le parecía un sueño lejano y al mismo tiempo extraño, abrió el frigorífico y saco un cartón de leche bebió directo del envase.

-HORO HORO- el grito de su hermana hizo que la leche casi le saliera por la nariz – YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARTE… NO ME HAGAS SUBIR POR TI… RECUERDA TUS DEBERES- trago con dificultad y cerro con mucho cuidado la pequeña puerta de metal. Escucho los pasos de su hermana subiendo la escalera y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Horokeu se felicito por ser tan bueno escapando de su hermana y abrió la puerta.

-AAAAH – grito el Usui sin poder contenerse al quedar frente a frente con Ren-¿Tú? ¿Cómo.. aah?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Iba a tocar el timbre…- su voz era grave y calmada.

-HORO HORO… YA SE DONDE ESTAS- los pasos de su hermana se volvieron rápidos y ruidosos

-Maldita sea…- volteo a ver al chino y frunció el ceño- todo es tu culpa vamos…- Horo lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con fuerza incitándolo a correr.

-¿Porqué corremos?- pregunto Ren corriendo tras Horo, el peliazul lo sujeto del antebrazo y lo jalo para esconderlo entre los arbustos.

-por…- Horo inspiro para no quedarse sin aliento- por… eso- y señalo con el dedo. Pilika había salido de la casa con una escoba en la mano y de muy mal humor.

-SE QUE ESTAS POR AHÍ HORO HORO CUANDO REGRESES TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO – y entro a la casa dando un portazo.

-¿Tú hermana? –

-lamentablemente…- se dejo caer sobre el pasto, para después levantarse de nuevo – ES VERDAD… ¿qué hacías afuera de mi casa?- afilo la mirada.

-De verdad eres lento… ya te lo dije, iba a tocar el timbre…- Ren se levanto y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo.

Horokeu se sonrojo furioso por el comentario.

-No soy lento… ¿cómo sabes donde vivo?-

-pregunte… fue fácil, solo tuve que describir tu peinado ridículo y tu falta de sentido común ¿Nos vamos Horo Horo?-

-¿A donde?...- pregunto inocente para después enojarse- tu no puedes decirme así…- Ren esbozo una sonrisa.

-lento-

-cretino-

-bueno nos vamos ¿o que?- Horo Horo volteo a ver su casa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-esta bien-

Ren comenzó a caminar y Horo lo siguió, el chino de verdad lo fastidiaba, hacia que sus emociones cambiaran repentinamente, lo insultaba cada que podía, pero por alguna extraña razón ajena a su cabello azul, le agradaba su compañía.

-Hemos llegado- Horo levanto una ceja confundido.

-¿El campo de fresas?... pero no podemos pasar… ¿Acaso no ves la malla?- Horo golpeo la cerca de metal con la mano abierta y se volteo.

-eso es lo divertido…- Ren sonrío

Entraron por un lado donde la malla de metal estaba un poco levantada, Horo había tragado un poco de tierra, y se había rasguñado el codo, se incorporo y sintió que estaba a punto de cometer un crimen comparado a un asesinato, miro hacia todas partes.

-Toma…- Ren le deposito unas cuatro fresas enormes y rojas entre las manos.

-Ren, yo… no creo que esto sea una buena idea…-

-¿Acaso el pequeño Horo Horo tiene miedo?-

-CLARO QUE NO-

-bueno entonces…- Ren se acerco a él y lo tomo de la cintura, Horokeu se sonrojo, pero casi al instante el chico de cabello negro, sujeto su camiseta y la levanto con fuerza.

-¿que demonios haces? – se quejo el ainu

-de esa forma podemos recoger mas fresas-

-si… pero…-

-LADRONES…- la voz se escucho fuerte y angustiada – HIROSHI, LADRONES DE FRESAS-

Ren y Horo voltearon, era una viejecita con voz potente.

- Es hora de irnos- le dijo Ren y salio por debajo de la reja. Horo lo siguió asustado.

-HIROSHI, trae la escopeta, SE ESCAPAN-

¿Escopeta? ¿Por unas cuantas fresas? ¿Esa señora necesitaba revisar sus prioridades en la vida? Pero mientras eso sucedía Horokeu sintió que el alma se le iba al piso, salio debajo de la cerca y corrió con todas su fuerzas, con la camiseta arriba y sujetando con fuerza el botín del robo.

-¡Ren eres una demente de mierda!- le grito Horo cuando estuvieron al fin a salvo.

-Relájate Horokeu, fue divertido-

-No, no lo fue…y toma no quiero esto-

-Espera, no las tires… son para mi hermana- Horo se quedo estático, Ren había dejado de reír - por favor…- y bajo la mirada.

-Vamos…- Ren dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Horokeu lo siguió en silencio. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Ren.

-Puedes ponerlas aquí…- Ren le extendió un plato. Horo Horo coloco las fresas y le regreso el plato a Ren

-Sígueme-

Entraron a un cuarto, era grande olía a flores y los decorados dejaban claro que era una habitación de chica.

-Las fresas eran su fruta favorita…- Ren dejo el plato junto a una fotografía, hizo una reverencia y suspiro – ella… se suicido-

CONTINUARA…

Y pues este es el segundo capitulo… Ren tiene varios problemas x.X todo es parte de la historia :D

Gracias por leerme y ahora los reviews xD

Patrick A'Sakura: gracias por tu comentario y OMG tenias mucha razón no había puesto eso del UA, pero ya lo tiene al inicio del summary :D, y amm sii Yoh amm vive por ahí xD todo gracias al UA n.n

No soy nadie o.o: aww tu nick esta genial… y sii Yoh fuma… es que lo siento muy hippie, así que debe de hacerlo, son adolescentes precoses xD…. Gracias por tu comentario.

Kai.S.M: a ti no te responderé nada, jajaja bueno si gracias por leerme Sempai!

Listening to: The TV… xD

Eating: nothing… :D

Drinking: my saliva *+* yom yom

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Aquella era la tercera noche que pasaba con Ren, y como siempre la noche era fresca, el ambiente olía dulce y desde la terraza de la habitación de Ren se podía ver como los rayos de la luna creciente se colaban entre el follaje de los árboles. Los ruidos ocasionales, como un insecto o una rama crujiendo rompían el silencio de la oscuridad. Ren estiro la mano y tomo la botella de whisky, lleno la mitad del vaso con hielos de Horo y luego sirvió el suyo.

Horo le dio un trago, el alcohol raspo su garganta y sintió como aquel liquido calentaba su esófago y luego su estomago, comenzaba a ver borroso. Pero prefería seguir tomando a decir alguna palabra, miro de reojo a Ren. El chico chino miraba hacia la oscuridad, de vez en cuando tomaba el vaso y bebía con lentitud.

Después de saber aquella noticia fatídica de su hermana, Horo no había sabido que responder, y Ren lo había llevado de nuevo a su habitación. El peliazul cerro los ojos, se mareo, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado triste.

-Odio este lugar… pero creo que las noches son la excepción…- dijo Ren rompiendo el silencio. Horo lo miro detenidamente para después agregar.

-¿Si tanto lo odias por que te mudaste?- Ren le dirigió una mirada seca, se levanto.

-ven- fue lo único que dijo y camino hacia la terraza. Usui lo siguió, Ren se acerco al barandal y se inclino sobre el, estaban en el segundo piso de la casa. Horo se coloco junto a él y también se asomo, abajo había violetas cuidadosamente plantadas.

-Ella se arrojo de su balcón… supongo que nos mudamos para olvidar aquello…-

Horo dio un paso atrás, Ren siempre sabia como inquietarlo y dejarlo sin palabras.

-Ya es tarde, te llevare a tu casa…- el chico peliazul, sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar.

-puedo irme solo, no soy una chica… se cuidarme- y dio media vuelta estuvo a punto de caer, pero se incorporo

-¿Estas seguro? Dicen que hay personas malas por los alrededores…- Horo se detuvo y se giro para mirarlo, con el miedo dibujado en su linda carita. Ren estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo y reír sin parar ante la mirada atónita del otro chico pero se contuvo.

-No es verdad…- reacciono el Usui- he vivido aquí más tiempo que tú y…-

-Lo sé…- paso a su lado- pero aun así te llevare, puede que bebido seas más imbecil de lo normal…-

-claro que no lo soy- Horo se giro y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, pero Ren los sostuvo.

-lo eres… -

Ren lo acompaño hasta la intersección del camino, se despidieron y Horo sintió un vacío en el estomago, había escuchado de familias con problemas, pero nunca había conocido una como aquella, se giro para buscar a Ren pero ya solo había oscuridad, cerro los ojos y recordó la mirada de dolor color ámbar, llena de soledad y miedo, Ren era un chico extraño, que lo insultaba a cada momento que hablaba pero ahora sentía deseos de hacer algo por él de alejar sus tristezas por lo menos por unos instantes. Suspiro y siguió sus camino era mejor que entrara sin que su hermana lo viera, olía alcohol y no quería problemas.

Ya eran dos días de la ultima vez que había visto a Ren, se deslizo un poco más sobre el sillón y miro hacia la ventana, el día era caluroso. Había estando viendo la televisión por mas de dos horas, pero ya se había cansado, cambio de canal. Tenia ganas de platicar con Ren, de saber como estaba. Se levanto de un salto apago la televisión y salio de su casa. Tomo su bicicleta, pedaleo hasta la entrada de la calle que llevaba a la casa de Ren y ahí se quedo parado, bajo la luz ardiente del sol y la brisa matutina de Hokkaido.

Se paso una mano por la cabeza y se despeino un poco, la banda impidió que el cabello cayera sobre sus ojos. Se mordió los labios indeciso, estaba seguro de que quería ver aquellos ojos dorados y solitarios, pero no estaba tan seguro de que Ren quisiera verlo a él. Suspiro derrotado y se alejo de ahí a toda velocidad.

Coloco su bicicleta al lado del camino y subió por la colina ligeramente empinada hasta su lugar secreto, cerca del árbol crecían flores blancas. Sonrío.

Estar en aquel lugar siempre lo hacia estar en paz consigo mismo, tanto que el tiempo podía correr demasiado rápido para su gusto, estaba atardeciendo; corto algunas flores blancas y bajo de nuevo por la pequeña colina. Llego a la carretera, se sacudió el polvo y busco su bicicleta, pero no estaba frunció el entrecejo, miro detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿perdiste algo?- Horo se giro sorprendido Ren lo miraba atentamente, la luz del atardecer hacia que su cabello violáceo resplandeciera. Iba montado en su bicicleta color azul y le sonreía socarronamente. Pero a Horo no le importo dio unos pasos hasta quedar cerca del él y extendió el ramito de flores blancas.

-son para tu hermana -Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, coloco su mano sobre la mano de Horo, la que sostenía el ramito de flores, y lo jalo hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-gracias ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-es mi bicicleta estupido…- dijo Horo alejando la mano del contacto de Ren y desvío la mirada sonrojado

-eres tan idiota como siempre… cabeza de hielo…-

-¿Qué?¿aaah si? Entonces tu eres cabeza de… de… de trasero de abeja- Ren se quedo unos segundos mudo y luego soltó una carcajada. Horo lo miro ofendido luego Ren termino de reír y hablo:

-Ven a dormir a mi casa-

**CONTINUARA….**

**Notas y Reviews:**

Bueno gracias a todos los que leen mi fic me siento muy feliz… perdón el retraso pero la escuela me mata lentamente x.x, perdón las faltas de ortografía

**Im_Killjoy:** omg! Sii Ren si que tiene problemas xD hare que pronto Horo lo consuele *o* gracias por tu comment :D

**Rorounu_Kai:** sii lo se, asi que se tendra que aguantar por el bien de Ren xD gracias por leerme… :D

**Missjees:** gracias por comentar… espero que este capitulo te agrade, :D

**Kai.S.M:** sii yum yum SALIVA *o* esto es lo que paso! xD

Listening to: "Best Friend" by The Drums - es indie music eeh? no me critiquen xD

Eating: nothing

Drinking: lemon tea… with a lot of sugar .O


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al inicio la propuesta le había parecido un tanto indecente, bueno pero no lo era por varios puntos importantes: uno ambos eran chicos, dos Ren y él eran amigos… o algo así y tres, además el más importante de todos, ¿porqué demonios pensaba tanto en la propuesta como en "una propuesta indecorosa"?

Suspiro con fuerza atrayendo la mirada de Ren.

-aaah, no es nada- dijo sonrojado y siguió mirando la película, aunque realmente no esta entendiendo nada, hablaban de estar dentro de algún lugar, había maquinas raras por todas partes, peleas, sangre y ahora había una fiesta subterránea salvaje, pero llena de sudor, pasión y sensualidad, la escena se intercalo con otra donde el protagonista y su chica se besaban desnudos sobre una cama rara, Horo se removió un tanto incomodo sobre el sillón.

-¿Has besado a alguien?- La voz de Ren se alzo clara sobre el ruido de la televisión.

-¿Cómo en las películas?- dijo Hor si saber bien que decir ante tal pregunta salida de la nada, y volteo a ver a Ren, la escena comenzaba a abochornarlo. El chino lo miraba de una forma que Horo no supo interpretar.

-c-claro que si- y la verdad era que si, él había besado a un par de chicas pero no con tanta pasión y libido -¿y tú?-

-es obvio que si-

-yaa..- Horo regreso su mirada nerviosa a la televisión. Después de algunos segundos agobiantes Ren dejo de mirarlo.

La película había tenido un final raro, quizás extremo Horo no lo sabia. Ahora se encontraban recostados en la alfombra de la habitación de Ren, cubiertos por una pequeña nubecilla grisácea resultado del cigarro.

-¿Porqué te gusta fumar?- pregunto el chino exhalando el humo, Horo lo miro de reojo. A aquel chico le gustaba formular preguntas raras. Medito unos segundos para luego responder.

-supongo, que es por que me hace sentir bien-

-¿para sentirte bien?- Horo lo miro de reojo, Ren miraba el cigarrillo, un velo de tristeza y dolor opaco el brillo dorado de sus ojos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa vacía – necesitaría un par de cajetillas…-Suspiro y agrego- Tus respuestas son tan estupidas com…-

-¿cómo yo?-interrumpió Horo. Ren pareciera disfrutar cuando lo insultaba, pero solo era una pantalla, ese chico poseía los ojos más tristes y llenos de dolor, de todas las personas que Horo conocía.

-¿Sabes?... no me importa que me insultes si eso te hace sentir bien- Ren se incorporo al oír esto. El cigarro en la mano de Horo brillo un poco y el chico cerro los ojos – Yo… yo quiero hacerte sentir bien, quiero que sonrías sin dolor… yo…- el chico se detuvo cuando sintió que su voz se quebraba, intento tragar pero tenia la boca seca se mordió el labio, el calor llenaba sus mejillas. Solo había abierto la boca sin pensar, las palabras simplemente había salido sin que el pudiera detenerlas, había dicho cosas tan embarazosas, cerro más fuerte los ojos y deseo desaparecer.

Ren lo miro con intensidad, levanto la mano y con cuidado la poso sobre los ojos cerrados de Horo. Se inclino y lo beso. Horo se petrifico, el beso duro un instante, un segundo, solo fue un roce suave, como el beso de una mariposa. Ren se alejo y sus dedos acariciaron la banda sobre la frente del norteño.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- dijo levantándose.

Horo se levanto y negó con la cabeza, la pregunta ¿por qué? se estanco en sus labios, y sin más se levanto.

-Horo… Horo… ¡HOROKEU!- grito Pilika al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba.

-¿Si?- dijo distraídamente el chico del cabello azul.

-¿Estas bien?-

-si… lo estoy- dijo y desvío la mirada.

-pues que bien, iras por las compras y me ayudaras en casa- grito efusiva la chica

-¿yo? P-per…-

Horo no pudo decir más ya que su hermana lo arrastro hacia la cocina, la mañana se paso rápido sin que pudiera pensar demasiado en Ren o el beso. El día casi se terminaba cundo su hermana lo mando a barrer las hojas caídas de los árboles en el patio. Miro el cielo, era de un azul muy claro, mezclado con el rojizo del atardecer, era tan tranquilo que casi quiso suspirar. Un golpe en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-basta, Pilika te dije que…- se giro enojado

-Hola Hoto-

-Ren…- murmuro y se sonrojo, se giro y comenzó a barrer las hojas del piso -¿qué quieres?

-esa se una respuesta grosera, para alguien que quiere que sea feliz- Horo casi se atraganto con su propia saliva, apretó la escoba con fuerza, y la vergüenza de lo dicho el día anterior le recorrió el cuerpo.

-estoy ocupado- dijo titubeante el peliazul

-hoy iremos al bar del centro- Horo lo miro por encima del hombro

-eso es imposible, necesitamos ser mayores de edad…-

-no veo el problema-

-¿Cómo?-

-estas conmigo Horo, nada es imposible- se acerco, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo.

-p-pero…-

-cierra la boca, cabeza de hielo- y lo empujo hacia el camino.

El lugar era amplio, pegajoso y olía a tabaco, vino y cerveza, Horo se recargo en la pared, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo pero la pobre iluminación no le dejo ver más allá de algunos metros, la música no era buena pero estaba lo suficientemente alta para que algunas personas bailaran.

-Toma- le dijo Ren extendiéndole una botella de cerveza

-¿Cómo lograste que nos dejaran pasar?- le grito Horo entre el estruendo

-No te lo diré Hoto, así que bebe- choco su botella y bebió de un trago casi la mitad del contenido, Horokeu lo imito.

Quizás fue el ambiente, el olor del lugar, las risas de las personas, o las seis cervezas que había bebido, pero de repente su cuerpo era ligero, se sentía feliz en exceso y no le importo demasiado lo que la gente pensara de ellos cuando Ren lo jalo a la pequeña pista de baile. Se aferro a sus hombros, mientras Ren los sostenía de la cintura y le susurraba palabras al oído, cosas que Horo no entendía, pero que por el momento parecía carecer de sentido.

Salieron del lugar tambaleantes, calientes, sudorosos y apoyados uno en el otro.

-No podemos ir a casa así…- dijo la parte coherente que aun le quedaba a Horo, estuvo a punto de caer al tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero Ren lo empujo contra la pared, Horo entrecerró los ojos.

-dime, entonces a donde quieres ir…- le susurro Ren y le beso el cuello. El peliazul soltó un risita y empujo al otro chico.

-sígueme…-

El lugar secreto de Horo era mucho más exótico por la noche, el árbol se alzaba imponente, contra la noche estrellada y azulosa de la isla de Hokkaido.

-…es aquí…- dijo el peliazul, era la primera vez que le mostraba ese lugar a alguien ni su mejor amigo Yoh sabia de aquel hermoso y solitario lugar.

Se dejaron caer sobre el pasto, mientras reían. Después de unos momentos un silencio los alcanzo, solo el susurro del viento y los animales nocturnos podían ser oídos.

-¿Ren, estas dormido?-

-a veces la extraño demasiado…-

-¿eeeh?-

-las noches estrelladas como esta me hacen recordarla, ami hermana le fascinaban las estrellas…- Horo se sentó y miro a Ren tenia un brazo sobre la cara.

-Jun era una buena persona, era la única que me entendía…-

-Ren…-

-La extraño demasiado…- su voz se quebró y la vibra de felicidad se alejo con el soplo del viento, Horo pudo ver las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-"No llores, no lo hagas por favor"- pensó el norteño y un nudo se formo en su garganta, acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos negros, Ren se quito la mano del rostro y miro a Horo, el peliazul le miraba con preocupación, Horo dejo de acariciar su cabello para seguir con sus mejillas. Limpio sus lagrimas con la punta de los dedos, y se agacho, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca.

-"Si puedo lograr hacerte sentir bien, lo haré"- pensó Horo, uniendo torpemente sus labios con los de Ren. Se alejo un poco pero la mano de Ren sobre su nunca le hizo regresar, era el alcohol, si eso era, pensó Horo cuando entreabrió los labios y su lengua choco contra la de Ren. Se besaron primero con lentitud, casi con curiosidad, después con más fuerza, podría decirse que hasta cierta pasión. El aire parecía terminarse, el sabor era indescriptible, el calor subía por sus mejillas. Horo entreabrió los ojos, no sabia como pero ahora el estaba recostado sobre el piso con Ren sobre él.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Ren alejándose, la luna reflejo sus orbes doradas.

-yo…- Horo se dio cuenta de que tenia, las sientes y parte de su banda húmedas.

-no seas torpe-

-oye-

-vamos, ya es tarde-

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Notas: **Omg tarde como mil años lo siento… pero tarea es tarea. Perdón si escribí algo mal, o se me paso algún acento…;D

Ahora si gracias por su comentarios:

**Youjibell:** Hola gracias por comentarme, el occ en Ren es parte de mi historia, aunque no se porque lo recuerdo como lo escribo, supongo que se debe a que hace mucho que vi la serie y termine de leer el manga U.U. ¿En Hokkaido hace calor? Sip en verano las temperaturas llegan a los 26º (aquí tal vez lo describa con muucho mucho calor pero vivo en un clima medio frío y 26º para mi es la muerte xD) ¿Cuántos años tienen? 16 casi 17 en los primeros párrafos del primer capitulo se hace referencia a su edad. Bueno esas son las respuestas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme tus inquietudes :D (*crossfinger* espero que me sigas leyendo)

**Im_killjoy:** Hola gracias por leerme, y que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero que el final que tengo proyectado te guste ;D, de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza pero kyaaa tarea y exámenes finales extremosos X.X ¿Quién será seme? Chaaa chaaan chan: sera Ren ¿porqué D:? Pues por que siempre pensado que por el carácter Ren debería de dominar al lindo de Horo xD ¿pero Ren es pequeño de estatura? Pero toma mucha leche en unos años será más alto que Horo, como en mi historia xD jajajaj ya escribi de más bueno muchas gracias por el review, espeor que me escribas mas ;D

**Missjess:** jajaja si le ira mejor ya veras, de hecho le va súper bien con Horo a su lado *Tane envidiando a Ren ¬¬* se que me tarde pero intentare tener el otro cap antes del domingo de la siguiente semana :D gracias por leerme… chuu

**Ruroni_Kaiaah:** gracias tu suerte me ha ayudado mucho, espero que a ti también te vaya muy bien en la escuela… gracias por tu review y pues continuación intentare ser mas rápida en actualizar, pero luego la inspiración se me va U.U

**Kai**: si hablabas de mi equipo del otro mundo, jajaj si estuve con ellos U.U, fue estresante, pero aaaah ¬¬ ya te conté de eso … en fin gracias por molestar mis fics :D

Listening to: "Sadness" by Enigma

Eating: nothing… :D

Drinking: coffee *o*

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	5. Chapter 5

*Advertencias: lemon soft?, mención drogas *

Capitulo 5

Eran ya tres días desde que Horo había entrado al bar, pero lo más curioso era que no recordaba mucho del lugar, a veces cerraba los ojos y veía luces de colores, el humo, incluso recordaba el olor a cerveza, pero lo que más podía recordar era el sabor dulce y suave de la boca de Ren, desde entonces cada que se veían terminaban besándose, y tomando algún vino de sabor raro que Ren sacaba de la pequeña cantina de su madre.

-Hoy no Ren, tengo que llegar temprano a casa-

-te preocupas demasiado-

-de verdad yo…- Ren lo tomo de la muñeca lo jalo y poso sus labios contra los de Horo, un liquido amargo y fuerte paso por su lengua, vodka en su estado mas puro bebido de la boca de Ren. Sintió que sus piernas le temblaban y se sujeto con fuerza de los brazos del chino.

-¿tomaras? Por mi puedo darte de beber toda la tarde- dijo y sonrío, Horo se limpio un hilito de vodka y saliva que caía por su barbilla y se sonrojo.

-de acuerdo…-

El vodka se termino, aunque en realidad no había sido mucho, Ren se levanto y le dio play al reproductor, se acerco a la pequeña cantina y saco una botella de vino azul.

-Curacao…- dijo Ren levantando la botella y mirándolo a los ojos.

-es azul-

-eres todo un genio- le dijo con sarcasmo el chino mientras le servia.

Horo puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada, la música parecía ser jazz, el saxofón gemía de manera rara diferente al jazz común. Ren tenia gustos extraños en todos lo aspectos, miro el licor de su vaso, como por ejemplo gustos por un chico como él y por aquella bebida alcohólica color azulosa. Bebió dos vasos más y miro el reloj ya era casi hora de ir a casa.

-Oye Ren…- el chino no respondió solo empujo a Horo con una mano hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre la alfombra y se dejo caer sobre él, Horo instintivamente cerro los ojos. Desde el día en que había decidió dar lo mejor por que Ren fuera feliz, dejaba que el chico lo tocara de aquella manera, nunca dejaría que algún otro chico hiciera eso, pero Ren, él era especial y quería que fuera feliz. Se dejo besar, tenia que admitir que amaba que Ren hiciera eso, era un gusto culposo y excitante. El beso se alargo, sabia a licor levemente amargo. La música también lo estaba mareando era demasiado tranquila, psicodélica y la voz del cantante era muy sensual, casi erótica. Suspiro demasiado fuerte, pero no importo, no en esos momentos, no cuando Ren mordió con suavidad su labio inferior, y se alejo de su boca, depositando besos por su mentón y bajando por su cuello.

"You can bite me" suspiro la canción de fondo. Y Ren no lo mordió pero si succiono con fuerza su cuello. Horo ahogo un gemido

-Ren… ¿qu- qué haces?- pregunto aturdido por aquel comportamiento, que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas.

-¿Qué, acaso no se sintió bien?-

-No es eso… es solo… que…- murmuro Horo desviando la mirada. Pero el chino no le dio tiempo para más respuestas, lo volvió a besar posesivamente, dejándolo casi sin respiración. Horo se sujeto con fuerza del los costados del suerte negro y un poco grande de Ren. Comenzaba a ver manchas rojas, aun con lo ojos cerrados, ese vino azul había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Ren estaba besando de nuevo su cuello, le hacia un poco de cosquillas pero se sentía horrendamente genial. Suspiro de nuevo, su piel comenzaba a arder y la habitación empezaba a acalorarse. Ren empujo su cadera contra la de él y un gemido escapo de los labios de Horo. Entre abrió los ojos, el otro chico se movió de nuevo contra su cuerpo y jadeo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se pregunto Horo al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a tener una erección, "Es simple… quiero hacer feliz a Ren", se respondió y Ren lo beso con la lentitud de la música de jazz, mientras su cuerpo se friccionaba contra el chico peliazul. Y de nuevo le beso el cuello.

-Horo…- le susurro al oído. Pero no el norteño no le pudo responder, la respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

El ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, hizo que Horo se petrificara.

-Ren estoy en casa- era una voz femenina, fuerte, imperativa.

-es mi madre…- le susurro a Horo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se levanto se acomodo el cabello y salio.

Horokeu Usui entro en pánico, se miro aun estaba medio empalmado, no quería ver a aquella mujer, tenia miedo, se levanto y salio por la terraza, el aire le pego en el rostro y sintió el mareo provocado por el alcohol, pero aun así a tropezones y mareos hizo lo posible por huir de ahí y llegar a su casa.

Los efectos del alcohol se había borrado casi instantáneamente cuando su madre le vio entrar por la puerta principal, acalorado, sonrojado y apestando a alcohol (anteriormente había evadido esos encuentros) Le grito tan fuerte que Horo estaba seguro que todo el pueblo se había enterado del castigo que ahora tenia que cumplir. Rodó sobre su cama hasta quedar boca abajo, la oscuridad de su cuarto le trajo recuerdos de Ren. Y pensando en él, en sus besos y sus manos sobre su cintura se quedo dormido.

_No quiero que salgas, ¿entendido? _ La voz de su madre y la mirada de desaprobación de Pilika, lo seguían mortificando. Y aparecían en sus pesadillas como recordatorio de lo mal que había actuado. El siguiente día se la paso acostado en su cama, con la ventana abierta y el silencio del verano. La tarde pasada había huido, sin siquiera pensar, pero ahora que estaba más calmado y sobrio, se dio cuenta de que había actuado mal, las preguntas sobre que había hecho Ren después de regresar al cuarto y no encontrarlo, se abrían espacio en su mente, suspiro.

Recordó lo que Ren y él habían estado haciendo antes de que la madre del chino lo interrumpiera, jadeos, besos tibios, sus pelvis chocando. Se giro de nuevo por la cama y cerro los ojos apenado.

-Cinco minutos más… -Pidió un somnoliento Horo, cuando la luz matutina inundo su habitación.

-No seas flojo hermano, tienes muchas cosas que hacer-

-ARGH- se quejo el chico y se envolvió en sus sabanas, espero por el ataque de golpes de su hermana, pero nada paso, sintió como Pilika tomaba asiento en su cama.

-Estuviste con el chico chino, ¿verdad?- Horo se destapo la cara pero no volteo a verla- no deberías de juntarte con él-

-¿Qué?¿Por qué no?- Horo se levanto con violencia y miro directamente a Pilika. La chica le sostuvo la mirada y respondió.

-hay algo en él que no me da confianza, es como… no se como explicarlo pero, no quiero que te haga daño, ¿Entiendes?-

-nunca lo haría- Horo frunció el ceño, Ren tenia razón nadie parecía entenderlo, solo Horokeu conocía todo lo que había en sus pensamientos, su corazón y en cada fibra de sus ojos dorados. Pilika suspiro, se levanto y cruzo los brazos.

-Como sea…. Será mejor que te apresures a terminar tus deberes-

Horo Horo estaba a punto de llorar, el trabajo que Pilika le había dejado hacer estaba de muerte, y aunque ya había terminado estaba demasiado cansado, abrió la ventana de su habitación, y se dejo caer sobre la cama, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido. Algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, una vez, dos, una tercera y le provoco un estornudo abrió los ojos y casi se cayó de su cama.

-RE..REN ¿Cómo entraste?¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-Por tu ventana, porque quiero, y bueno tendría que decirte que te ves lindo durmiendo, pero no es así ¿Duermes con la banda puesta?-Horo se toco la frente.

-No, es solo que…- se giro asustado pero para su alivio la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada – será mejor que te vayas-

-No seas aburrido, vamos tengo algo muy divertido en mente-

-no puedo salir- murmuro Horo

-¿eeh?-

-estoy castigado…- Ren sonrío con sarcasmo

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?- Horo entrecerró los ojos y Ren agrego – solo nos iremos por unas horas nadie lo notara-

-No… no lo se- Horo miro hacia la puerta cerrada.

-Vamos deja de actuar tan infantil-

-No soy infantil- Se quejo Horo haciendo un puchero

-Claro que lo eres, a ver dime ¿qué es lo más loco y peligroso que haz hecho?- Horo lo miro por unos instantes, recapacitando la pregunta, intento recordar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su primer cigarrillo, el robo de fresas, fumar dentro de la casa, entrar a un bar siendo menor de edad y… la mayor parte lo había hecho al lado de Ren.

-¿lo ves? Eres un aburrido, así que vamos esto te encantara…- dijo el chino dirigiéndose a la ventana. Horo se mordió los labios nervioso, sabia que tenia que negarse, pero el aroma a frescura y libertada que había percibido del cuerpo de Ren lo invitaban a seguirlo. Estaba seguro que estaría en un problema enorme pero como decían era mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

Se alejaron de la casa de Horokeu, por un pequeño sendero cubierto de pasto alto, estaba anocheciendo, el cielo era naranja, el ambiente estaba fresco, olía a humedad y pasto recién cortado.

-¿a dónde vamos?- cuestiono Horo después de seguir a Ren en silencio por diez minutos.

-a tu lugar secreto- el peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Unos minutos después llegaron al gran árbol, el sol se desangraba en el horizonte matizando el cielo de colores, rojizos y violetas. Ren se sentó en el pasto y jalo a Horo para que hiciera lo mismo, después saco una bolsa de plástico de su sudadera negra, la vacío y abrió el paquete de papel, la extendió a Horo para que pudiera mirar. El norteño se inclino y arrugo la nariz cuando el aroma confiero llego a su nariz.

-¿esto es…?-

-es marihuana- Ren le sonrío y Horo se quedo estático.

-pero…- el chino le dirigió una mirada autosuficiente, que hizo que Horo dejara de hablar, vio como Ren liaba un par de porros con mucha habilidad. Tomo uno y sacando un encendedor lo prendió. El papel se quemo y un chispita roja emano, seguida de un poco de humo azuloso, después de algunos segundos, Ren exhalo, el humo envolvió su cabeza y se elevo hacia el cielo azul oscuro. El olor era fuerte, herbal, levemente picante.

-Tu turno- dijo y le extendió el porro- Horo lo tomo con cuidado, le temblaban las manos. Ren lo miraba con expectativa, si Ren quería que hiciera aquello, bueno no podía negarse. Aspiro con fuerza, tratando de retener el humo en sus pulmones el mayor tiempo posible, dejo escapar el humo. Tenia un buen sabor y después de tres caladas, se sentía ligero, la preocupación de haber escapado de casa ya no estaba, las estrellas recobraron un fulgor intenso y la luna pareció brillar con mas fuerza.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto sonriendo.

-fue un obsequio…- Ren le dio una calada y le paso el porro casi consumido a Horo, que estaba recostado mirando el cielo. Después encendió otro.

-¿obsequio? No te creo..- Ren levanto una ceja.

-no te diré nada mas, así que mejor cierra la boca…- y se inclino sobre él para besarlo, Horo cerro los ojos, la lengua de Ren acaricio sus labios y gimió, la droga había expandido sus sentidos, aquel beso le resulto embriagante, demasiado excitante, jadeo en el ultimo instante cuando la boca de Ren se alejo.

El segundo porro se acabo casi tan rápido como el primero, los besos intercalados con las caladas de la droga verde, eran cada vez mas intensos, más llenos de pasión, de sabores indescriptibles, de gemidos. Sus lenguas acariciándose, ya era poco satisfactorio, necesitaban más y ambos lo sabían, aun bajo aquel manto de droga, lo necesitaban tanto.

Ren se movió con cautela para quedar por completo sobre Horo, sin dejar de besarlo, quito con cuidado la banda sobre su frente, el cabello azul, cayo sobre su frente, olía champú de flores, después sus manos se colaron con lentitud bajo la sudadera, el toque de sus palmas contra la piel suave y tibia, fue electrizante. Horo suspiro, las manos del chino acariciaron con devoción su cintura, para después desabrochar el botón de su pantalón. Ren lamió su cuello, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Horo…-le susurro, y el peliazul sintió que su cuerpo se derretía y se fundía con el de Ren. Levanto las caderas en un intento por rozar la entrepierna de Ren, pero ocurrió algo mejor, la mano del Tao se abrió paso bajo la tela suave de sus calzoncillos, y acaricio la punta de su miembro. Horo gimió, que Ren lo tocara de esa manera era lo más extraño y placentero que jamás había experimentado. Arqueo la espalda, y suspiro con fuerza, sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Ren y se entrelazaron, busco su boca y se besaron con desesperación, con furia casi animal.

Ren dejo de tocarlo, desabrocho su pantalón, y ante la mirada curioso de Horo, libero su miembro, para después friccionarlo contra el de Horo, el chico norteño gimoteo ante tal contacto, podía sentir la dureza, la piel caliente, la humedad, el roce de la mano de Ren subiendo y bajando, con lentitud mortal, apretando con fuerza al llegar a la punta y regresar de la misma forma pausada, sus testículos chocando, estremeciéndolo. La droga los relajaba los hacia disfrutar, ampliando las sensaciones del momento; todo mientras las respiraciones se aceleraban, se entrecortaban. La mano de Ren aumentó la velocidad, Horo se abrazo con fuerza al Tao y le mordió el hombro, Ren gimió y su cuerpo se tenso.

-Horo…- dijo en suspiro

-Ren…- respondió el chico-Ren.. te… amo- le grito, gimiendo mientras se corria, manchando las manos de Ren aumentando la viscosidad de sus miembros, Ren jadeo y lo beso, un beso lleno de saliva y deseo, mientras él también llegaba su clímax.

Ren se dejo caer al lado de Horo, respiraba con dificultad, al igual que el otro chico, se giro y hundió su cara en el pecho de Usui.

-Nunca… nunca me dejes… Horokeu…- le susurro ahogadamente contra la tela de la sudadera. Horo sintió deseos de llorar, tomo la cara de Ren entre sus manos y le beso las mejillas, al frente y termino con un beso en la boca, suave, dulce, lleno de amor.

-Nunca lo haría- murmuro. Mientras el viento acariciaba sus rostros enrojecidos, calmando el calor y el sudor del momento, bajo la luna llena.

En aquella noche de Hokkaido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación :S ¿Les gusto? Espero que si… ya saben perdón si escribí algo mal, pero a veces se me pasa aun después de leerlo como 5 o 7 veces X.X**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y obviamente no las incito a nada malo, ya saben por eso de la droga… xD **

**REVIEWS TIME**

**Liax-ws: ** Gracias por leerme, y ahora si no tarde tanto ;D es que ame escribir esta parte… :D espero que te guste.

**Missjess:** Waaaaaa gracias, me encanta que te encante la historia xD… bueno ya casi la termino… ¿te gusto este capitulo?

**Im_killjoy:** n.n espero que este capitulo también te gusto, me alucine haciéndolo, espero que te guste y dime que opinas xD

**Kai**: CHAAA tu solo me molestas, no es un lemon hard pero algo es algo no?

**Aerumna: **Taraaaan… xD no tarde mucho en actualizar, gracias por tu comentario me dio más poder de inspiración ;D

Listening to: Anestethic by James Chance (la canción de jazz que me inspiro la primera parte de este capitulo)

Eating: :P cranberries *o*

Drinking: nothing…. Saliva!

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencias: *almost hard lemon :D Nota: las _cursivas_ son recuerdos*

Capitulo 6

Aquel aparato tenia la pinta de ser muy caro, por lo que Horo solo se limito a mirar como Ren lo acomodaba. Sin ni siquiera intentar ayudarlo, no tenia el suficiente dinero para pagar alguna compostura. Estaban en el techo de la casa de Ren y el viento tibio le golpeaba el rostro.

-¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea?-

-tranquilízate Hoto, ya te dije que todo esta bien-

-pero…- Ren lo miro enojado

-mi padre lo dejo cuando nos abandono, no es como si fuera a regresar para reclamarlo-

-supongo que no-

-bien ya termine- Ren dio unos pasos atrás, el telescopio destello con la poca luz de la luna, cuando algunos rayos chocaron contra la laca brillosa. Horo se acerco y miro con atención el dichoso artefacto.

-se ve genial, pero… ¿no tiene que dirigirse al cielo?- dijo señalando la dirección del telescopio.

-tan lento como siempre- Ren puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco al aparato para mirar por el ocular y acomodo el trípode – parece que aquí esta bien…-

-¿vas a espiar a las personas?- pregunto alarmado Horokeu.

-justo a tiempo…- respondió Ren ignorando por completo su pregunta. Horo lo vio sonreír mientras seguía mirando a través de la poderosa lente. El peliazul saco un cigarro y lo encendió nervioso, de todas las ideas de Ren aquella era la más rara.

-Es tu turno- dijo el oji-dorado dando un paso atrás, Horo titubeo unos instantes y al final se asomo.

-es realmente linda ¿no lo crees?-

La mira del telescopio daba a la piscina de la casa vecina, donde un chica en un hermoso bikini negro se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla. La mano de Ren lo empujo, para poder mirar.

Horo dio un par de pasos lejos del telescopio. Su atención se centro en Ren que parecía demasiado emocionado mirando por el ocular.

-No creo que espiar a tu vecina se algo divertido- dijo Horo enojado

-tienes que admitir que es una de mis mejores ideas- Horo entre cerro los ojos -además esta buenísima –

El peliazul, arrojo el cigarro y lo piso con enojo, una punzada de celos le golpeo el pecho. Si Ren quería una chica como aquella, por qué jodidos se había metido con él, trago saliva sintiéndose la peor alimaña del mundo cuando recordó que un par de noches atrás le había gritado que lo amaba.

_BASTARDO, BASTARDO, BASTARDO AL INFINITO _

-si tanto te gusta, deberías de pedirle que salga contigo…- dijo Horo con frialdad –Yo me largo – y dio media vuelta furioso, un nudo se formo en su garganta, un deseo increíble de llorar lo inundo, pero no lo haría no frente a Ren, su orgullo estaba de por medio.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- lo detuvo Ren tomándolo del antebrazo, jalándolo para que Horo lo mirara a la cara.

-a mi casa- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. El chino sonrío y cuando hablo sus palabras resultaron demasiado frías y cortantes.

-¿Acaso estas celoso, Horokeu?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto indignado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Ren le sonrío con autosuficiencia. – No lo estoy….- casi le grito Horo y agrego bajando la mirada – no es como si tu y yo fuéramos algo, como para sentirme celoso… ahora SUÉLTAME-

Horo jalo con fuerza su brazo y se libero del agarre de Ren.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Ren

-ya te lo dije, a mi casa imbecil- le grito Horo sintiendo el escozor de las lagrimas.

-Horo- le volvió a hablar el otro chico con suavidad

-¿QUÉ?-

-tienes que bajar por el otro lado- Horo abrió mucho los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error, se sonrojo con intensidad, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para así poder bajar. Tomo el picaporte, pero antes de pudiera abrir más la puerta. El brazo de Ren paso a un lado de su cabeza, empujando con fuerza, la dichosa puerta, cerrándola de nuevo.

-no tienes que irte por algo tan insignificante, si estas celoso so… - Horo se giro enojado, interrumpiendo las palabras de Ren, sintiendo como unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía indignado, y a la vez tan cansado que no supo que decir. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, hasta que Horo bajo la mirada.

-oye tranquilízate, solo creí que seria divertido- dijo Ren

-"Como va a ser divertido espiar a esa mujer, junto a la persona con la que medio te acostaste un par de veces"- pensó agobiado el peliazul.

-No me toques- susurro Horo, sin mucha convicción, cuando Ren sujeto su rostro entre sus manos. Limpio con los pulgares las gotitas de agua salada y se inclino para besar su frente, sus mejillas, sus ojos, y por fin su boca. Lamió los labios apretados del ainu, para luego alejarse y susurrarle al oído.

-Horokeu, déjame besarte- y de nuevo poso sus labios sobre los del norteño, Horo titubeo unos instantes pero al final dejo que la lengua de Ren entrara y acariciara la suya. El beso duro un poco más hasta que Horo gimió y se alejo para no quedarse sin respiración.

-Horo- le llamo Ren mientras juntaba su frente con la del peliazul – nunca te cambiaria, ¿entiendes cabeza hueca?, eres la única persona a la que quiero a mi lado-

Horo cerro los ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-ven…- dijo Ren tomándolo de la mano, se acercaron al telescopio, el peliviolaceo movió el trípode, acomodando el telescopio, hacia el cielo.

****RxH RxH****

Horo Horo suspiro y gimió quedamente, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo oyera, tenia las manos sobre el rostro sonrojado, y su cabello azul estaba echo un desastre, la banda que siempre sostenía aquella cabellera puntiaguda, se encontraba en algún lugar sobre el piso de madera.

-Basta… Ren… eso…aaah- el cuerpo de Horo se removió bajo el suyo, pequeño, delgado, sumiso ante él. La sensación de poder que Ren Tao sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, sus dedos acariciaron los testículos del ainu y succiono su pene con deseo. El norteño lo sujeto del cabello y tiro con fuerza, pero Ren no se quejo. Aquella no era la primera mamada que hacia, pero si la primera que disfrutaba, el sabor, la entrega de Horo, los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta, nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado conseguir a alguien como Horokeu Usui. Aquel chico era puro, honesto, fácil de leer, un tonto y él… bueno… él era un hijo de puta y lo sabia, lo comprendía.

_Yo… Horo… perd…_

El cuerpo de Horo se lleno de energía, de fuerza, se arqueo y se vino en su boca. Aquel sabor, era poco descriptible, quizás amargo, quizás dulce, pero lleno de energía.

-lo…- le dijo entre jadeos – lo…lo siento…-

Ren lo beso en respuesta, Horokeu se aferro a sus brazos, acaricio sus hombros, para luego pasar a sus cabellos violáceos. Ren sintió las suaves caricias y quiso llorar ante tanta ternura. Se separo de los rojos e hinchados labios de Horo y hablo:

-Horokeu eres la única persona además de mi hermana que me ha entendido… -le dio un beso en la sien derecha para después susurrarle - te quiero tanto…-

El peliazul le sonrío, aspiro todo el aire que pudo para poder responderle

-yo también te quiero… sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti…-

-me alegra oír eso, ahora quiero que te relajes…-

Horo no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después, bueno quizá si pero no tenia idea de que fuera tan doloroso, trago saliva, cerro los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración.

-tranquilo Horo, tienes que relajar tu cuerpo…- le susurro Ren, su aliento se sintió tibio y húmedo al chocar contra su mejilla. Su cuerpo siguió los consejos de Ren y sintió como el miembro de Ren llenaba su interior. El chino, empujo con fuerza, chocando contra su próstata. Haciendo que el peliazul arqueara su esbelto cuerpo contra la cama. Horo quiso hablar pero su voz era detenida por los sonidos extraños que brotaban de su garganta. Pequeños gimoteos, jadeos raros y suspiros ruidosos, una vez había visto una película porno, obviamente a escondidas de todos, y podía jurar que se escuchaba igual a una de aquellas chicas, solo que él no podía hacer aquellos sonidos, él era un hombre y…

-¡aaaaah!- aquel sonido salio involuntario, cuando Ren se movió de nuevo. Un movimiento más y las manchas de colores aumentaron en su campo visual, luces resplandecientes aparecían ante sus ojos. Estaba muriendo de un poco de dolor, de puro placer y no le importaba. Esta vez no había fumado nada, no había bebido ninguna gota de alcohol y aun así disfrutaba aquello, por que Horokeu Usui estaba enamorado.

****RxH RxH****

-vaya, vaya me agrada verte- Yoh le sonrío al ver a Horo entrar al jardín de su casa

-Pilika me dijo que ayer fuiste a verme-

-Si lo hice, tenia ganas de caminar y termine en tu casa- le sonrío drogadamente

- creí que trabajarías con tu abuelo todo el verano-

- algo así, sabes que casi no me gusta el trabajo, lo encuentro un poco problemático- se rasco la nuca y Horo le sonrío.

- has estado con el chico nuevo ¿no?- agrego Yoh mientras le hacia señas para que se sentara a su lado

-mi hermana te lo dijo ¿cierto?-

-aja- fue la respuesta simple del chico castaño y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la banca -¿y qué tal?-

Horo lo miro en silencio, Yoh era su mejor amigo pero aun así contarle todo lo que ocurría entre Ren y él resultaba un poco penoso, se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasando entre ellos. Destellos de la platica de un par de noches atrás llegaron a su mente.

_-Pienso irme…- Horo lo volteo a ver sin entender, ¿de qué venia dicha frase?_

_-¿irte?-_

_-eso dije, no seas idiota Horokeu- el chico de cabello azul lo miro molesto – me largare de aquí… viviré como pueda, haré lo que quiera ¿entiendes?-_

_-¿vivir solo? Eso… ¿No es difícil?- Ren lo miro unos instantes para después bajar la mirada._

_-solo quiero alejarme, olvidarlo todo- un velo de tristeza inundo su rostro – Además no es difícil si tienes a alguien a tu lado-_

_Ren espero un poco, para ver la reacción de Horo, suspiro cansado, el norteño era demasiado retrasado en eso de las insinuaciones._

_-Si eso pasa- agrego mirándolo a los ojos- ya sea hoy, mañana, en una semana Horokeu, me gustaría tenerte a mi lado-_

_Horo parpadeo sorprendido_

_-dejarías todo lo que tienes por mi ¿cierto?-_

_-sabes que lo haría- dijo sin vacilar Horo Horo, Ren le sonrío y lo beso como solo él sabia hacerlo._

-¿Entonces?- la voz suave de Yoh lo saco de sus pensamientos. Titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-pues me agrada- Yoh lo miro con una sonrisa y esa mirada cansada que lo caracterizaba.

-entonces supongo que no hay problema-

-¿a que te refieres?- Yoh le volvió a sonreír

-me acompañas al centro, tengo que comprar unas cosas-

-Claro- Horo no insistió en preguntarle Yoh tenia una personalidad extraña, a veces hablaba de forma cósmica, ausente, fuera de lugar. Nada que Horokeu no hubiera oído antes.

El centro del pueblo era ordenado y aunque no era enorme, tenia lo necesario para la población. Horo se movió a lo largo de la tienda de productos agrícolas mirando las botellas y empaques, de vacas felices y flores sonrientes. Se puso de puntitas para poder ver sobre los estantes, Yoh seguía platicando con el vendedor y acomodando las cosas para su abuelo. Quizás, podría ser que le dijera a Yoh la verdad sobre Ren, al menos así alguien le avisaría a su familia que había huido con Ren y se encontraba bien, sin embargo...

Cuando levanto la mirada, lo primero que vio fue a Ren, iba vestido de manera formal. Y caminaba a paso un tanto veloz, Horo salio corriendo de la tienda. Nuca había visto a Ren vestido de aquella manera, pero de verdad se veía bien, más maduro, más sofisticado.

-REN- le llamo con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero el susodicho ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Horo frunció el ceño, no era tanta la distancia que los separaba como para que Ren no lo oyera

-¡OYE REN!- Grito de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta, el chico llego hasta un auto sumamente lujoso, de esos que Horokeu solo había visto en las películas de acción, Un hombre grande, robusto, vestido de negro y con mirada seria esperaba junto al carro de lujo.

-Ren – dijo, su voz era grave y fría como un viento de invierno - ¿Conoces a ese muchachito?-

Horokeu se quedo paralizado cuando el hombre lo señalo, Ren se giro para verlo. Describir las emociones en los ojos de Ren Tao en ese momento se le antojaba como un gran iceberg a la mitad de un océano de aguas turbias. Aquella mirada dorada, le miro despectivamente por unos segundos. Se giro de nuevo y respondió.

-No-

Y subió al automóvil.

**CONTINUARA…**

**REVIEWS TIME**

**Aerumna: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me hace muy feliz y me dan ganas de escribir :P, Si ya casi termina :(, se suponía que solo iba a durar seis capítulos pero la musa de las ideas revivió y me ayudo xD En el siguiente cap veras si se quedan juntos o no xD Besitos de menta para ti!**

**Liax-ws: LOL sii de alguna manera la primera escena HOT también me gusto más, pero en este cap también le agregue algo de acción, no esta tan hard pero creo que es parte del fic ;D, awww si alguna vez dibujas la parte que te gusto me encantaría verlo gracias! Take care too n.n **

**: T_T *lagrimitas de felicidad* aww tu review también lo tiene TODO me hizo ser muy feliz! Gracias y espero que este cap llene tus expectativas :P *love and kisses***

**Kai**: ** pues el cap ya se acabo Kai -_- jajajaja si te refieres a la historia si también U.U so sad I know! No puse un lemon Hard por que quería que fuera mas tierno y lleno de amor entiendes no? xD gracias y sigue escribiéndome**

**Listening to:** First Class – X Men OST (lo siento U.U ame demasiado esa película si lo checan en mi tumblr se daran cuenta de mi obsession xD) *I can fly*

**Eating:** blueberries n.n

**Drinking:** pure water :D

**¿Te agrado el cap?**

**Comenta dando click abajito xD**


	7. FINAL

Capitulo Final

"_And now I'm dreaming of the nights  
>that we both remember well<br>and I'm sure I'm most asured that  
>the way you made me feel"<em>

El automóvil se encendió con el más mínimo de los sonidos y se alejo calle arriba ante la mirada atónita del chico de cabello azul.

-Horo ¿estas bien?- pregunto –Yoh a su espalda - De repente saliste corriendo- agrego sonriendo – fue algo extraño ¿Horo Horo?-

-aah… lo siento…-

-¿seguro que estas bien?, te ves más pálido de lo normal-

-claro ¿ya terminaste de comprar?-

-Si- y le sonrío.

Ignorado y negado, así se sentía y era lo que Ren Tao le había hecho hace una hora pero la parte positiva de Horokeu no lo abandonaba. Algo debía de suceder para que Ren actuara de tal manera, además ¿Quién era el sujeto que lo acompañaba? Se mordió los labios nerviosos, tenia un hueco en el estomago y el pecho le comenzaba a doler. Se acomodo sobre el pasto, tratando de detener sus pensamientos, debía de a ver una explicación muy lógica para lo que le estaba pasando, pero el recuerdo de la fría mirada que Ren le había dirigido no se apartaba de su mente.

Miro su reloj, en unos minutos serian las seis de la tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse, no hacia frio pero sentía escalofríos. Horo estaba decidido a saber que rayos estaba pasando con Ren, por lo que seguía esperando a que el automóvil de lujo llegara a la casa Tao. Echo una mirada rápida desde su escondite había un par de autos aparcados al frente del lugar. Frunció el ceño, al parecer la madre alcohólica de Ren le gustaban las fiestas, sintió un dejo de tristeza al pensar que la familia Tao se reponía rápidamente a las perdidas. Pero no estaba ahí para criticarlos, solo quería ver a Ren, platicar con él, besarlo y… salvarlo. Estornudo, no es que hiciera frío, al fin de cuentas era verano, quizás era alergia al polen.

Unos minutos después, el sonido de la gravilla contra los caros neumáticos lo alerto de la llegada del chico. Salio de su escondite, y se escondió junto a uno de los arbustos cerca de donde el auto se detenía.

Ren salio del auto, estaba más serio de lo normal, y sus ojos seguían mostrando esa actitud fría y despectiva. Horo trago saliva.

-Hey Ren- le grito desde su lugar lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo el chico peliviolaceo lo oyera –¡Oye!-

Y al fin Ren lo volteo a ver.

-¿Sucede algo?- la voz del hombre interrumpió sus miradas.

-Terraza – le dijo en murmullo para luego agregar – No es nada Bason –

Cuando estuvo cerca de la terraza se paro de puntitas, el lugar estaba vacío, levemente iluminado por el sol del atardecer. Subió por la pared de ladrillos y pronto estuvo dentro. La puerta se abrió y entro Ren.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la fría pregunta de Ren.

-es obvio-

-tuve que hacerlo Horo, no tenia otra opción-

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-

-es… algo así como mi guardaespaldas, parece que estoy atrapado de nuevo- Ren bajo la mirada

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a mi madre, las reglas… todo-

-¡NO!…- Horo negó con la cabeza asustado, el tono de voz de Ren había bajado- aún no es tarde… Solo tienes que salir de aquí-

Ren lo miro con incredulidad.

-Vamos, solo necesitas irte lejos de aquí, nos iremos juntos como lo prometimos- Horo lo miraba con aquellos ojos, llenos de alegría, de amor, respeto, todo lo que él no se merecía.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-

-Lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió, mientras los últimos rayos del sol, despedían al día.

-No tienes mi autorización, sabes que no me gusta todo lo relacionado al alcohol-

-pero…-

-Tendrás que hablar con tu padre al respecto, Jun-

-sabes que mi padre dirá que si, le gusta complacerme…-

-ya lo veremos…-

-Ren, tu padr… ¿No sabia que teníamos visitas?-dijo la elegante mujer mirando a Horokeu.

****RxH RxH****

Cuando todo tu mundo esta apunto de colapsarse, debe de mandar alguna señal, quizás un murmullo en el viento, un gota de lluvia sobre tu nariz, una danza de luces, algo. Lo que fuera, para no sentirte un completo estupido, al llegar la mala situación.

Pero nada de eso le sucedió a Horokeu Usui.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió, dando paso a dos siluetas, al parecer dos mujeres, Horo entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. La primera voz la conocía, era la madre de Ren.

"_-Tendrás que hablar con tu padre al respecto, Jun-" _

¿Jun, Jun, Jun, JUN?

¿JUN TAO?

No eso no era posible porque ella… ella se había suicidado ¿no?

Las piernas le temblaron, trato de tragar saliva, pero no pudo sus pupilas se dilataron dolorosamente, al tratar de ver en la oscuridad.

-Ren, tu padr… ¿No sabia que teníamos visitas?-

¿PADRE? La palabra golpeo con fuerza el cerebro del norteño y sintió que en cualquier momento se desplomaría sobre la bonita alfombra de la terraza. Se giro para mirar a Ren.

_-¿Qué demonios sucede?- _se pregunto el Usui.

CLICK

Y una lámpara ilumino la estancia.

-¿eres amigo de mi hermano?- pregunto una sorprendida, y muy viva Jun Tao.

-yo…- Horo dio un paso atrás, mientras las mujeres frente a él lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro.

Humillación.

-me tengo que ir…- grito el chico y salio corriendo de la casa.

El viento le pego en la cara, estaba sentado en una de las raíces del enorme árbol de su lugar secreto, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo junto a la luna llena.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- dijo Ren entrando al claro después del bosque

-Jun parce una buena chica-

-si, lo es…-

-¿Y tu padre… él nun…?-

-nunca nos abandono, estaba en un viaje de negocios, junto con mi hermana, nos iremos la semana que viene-

- entonces, huir conmigo no estaba en tus planes ¿verdad?-

-en un par de años me haré cargo de las empresas de mi padre… -

-¿por qué me engañaste?- pregunto Horo enojado

-nunca lo hice…- Ren camino hasta quedar frente a Horo y se agacho – la persona que conociste, el yo que te mostré… es lo que verdaderamente soy…-

-no tenias porque mentirme… - le grito Horokeu indignado

-te equivocas…- Ren coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Horo – eres tan ingenuo que tenia que hacerlo…-

Sus ojos se encontraron, negro azulado contra dorado.

-Los momentos a tu lado fueron geniales, de verdad te quiero-

-¿Eso no es una mentira?- murmuro Horo.

-No-

Y sus labios se unieron en un beso exuberante bañado de luz de luna y viento del norte. Horo se empujo contra el cuerpo de Ren, obligándolo a recostarse en el pasto verde, le beso el cuello. Al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la camiseta. Se sentó sobre el vientre de Ren y se movió con lentitud, el chico de ojos dorados cerro los ojos y gimió ante el contacto. Los dedos de Horo abrieron con lentitud el cierre de su pantalón mientras besaba sus labios. Para acariciar su miembro medio erecto. Después Horo se incorporo y golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Ren.

-¡¿Oye serás cabrón qué demonios crees que haces?- se quejo Ren ante el golpe recibido, pero el chico peliazul no le respondió simplemente se levanto

-Oye…- Ren forcejeo, Horkeu había amarrado sus manos a alguna parte del árbol con su propia camiseta –¡Maldito bastardo! Regresa inmediatamente… ¡desátame!, ¡Horokeu!-

**H** **H**

Las noches de Hokkaido, eran de lo mejor, a veces frescas, otras heladas, pero aquella era la mejor de todas. Tenia el corazón destrozado pero al mismo tiempo sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera, tenia el mundo a sus pies y la autoestima al máximo.

Si algún día se encontraban de nuevo…

-Amo las noches de Hokkaido- murmuro y siguió caminando, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la carretera.

_So take take the moments that we shared  
>and don't you dare ever forget<br>that I will always be right here  
>without a single soul regret.<br>_

**FIN**

Notas:

Los versos son de una canción llamada "A winter's day monologue" by Saturday night at the Apolle. (le queda mucho a mi historia).

Bueno es el final, quizás algo raro, sin sentido y triste, pero es que últimamente lo que he leído me ha dado esos finales, así que dije ¿por qué no hacer un final extremo yo misma?

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron mi fic, les estoy sumamente agradecida.**

**Y muchas más gracias a quienes me dejaron sus lindos reviews :D**

*** *Aerumna*Im Killjoy*Missjees*Liax_ws*Kai.S.M***

***Rurouni kai*Patrick A'Sakura*No soy Nadie O.O* Youjibell***

Quizás haga un epilogo solo en caso de que el final sea muy traumante ;D


End file.
